kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Hades Aidoneus
}} Hades Aidoneus (ハデス・アイドネウス Hadesu Aidoneusu) is the Greek God of the Underworld and one of the main characters in Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance Hades is a tall man with dark green, shoulder length hair in waves. He appears to have pointed ears and a pale complexion. He usually wears the school uniform without the belt, with long black boots. His limiter is a pewter skull necklace with a garnet gem inset. In his god form he wears a black robe with blue borders, with a crown of thorns on his head and his hair grows longer. His curse mark is clearly visible in this form. The ends of his robes seem like flames, but are actually luminescent cloth. His robe and overall appearance is said to represent the deep sea. Personality He is a quiet person and keeps his distance from other people because he thinks that he is unlucky and cursed. He believes that coming close to him will bring misery to people, so he keeps everyone away from him. He has an aura which makes everyone difficult to approach him. Despite being cold outside, Hades is actually soft on the inside. He shown to be quite shy when it comes to voicing his opinion, and tends to get flustered and blush a lot around Yui. History Nothing much is known specifically about Hades before he was sent to Hakoniwa, but he mentions mythological events such as the casting of lots by Zeus, Poseidon and himself to see who gains control of the sky, sea and underworld. Due to the grudges held by the dead in the underworld, Hades has gained a curse that causes misfortune wherever he goes, hence he prefers to stay in the underworld away from contact. Relationships Apollon Hades cares very deeply for his nephew and tries to help him where it is necessary. He finds Apollon very energetic. Yui Hades relationship with Yui doesn't start off so well, with him being cold and rather indifferent towards her, though only to keep her safe from his curse. After she is swept away by the swollen river, he saves her, warning her never to underestimate him or his curse. However, despite his attempts to scare Yui away, she persists and tries to get closer to him. Once, she even made him strawberry daifuku, a combination of his favorite foods. He opens up to her slightly because of it, and is visibly touched by her kindness towards him. It is only after she speaks of him appearing happy that he decides to tell her of his curse, once again telling her to stay away from him. She, of course, does not, and instead manages to convince him that while his curse brings misfortune, it is all a matter of perspective. This helps him to see his curse in a new light, and decide to enjoy things a little more. In the anime, he seems to like Yui after this, possibly developing romantic feelings for her. He is shown to blush frequently when she is around, and is often seen smiling at her. During episode 10, when everyone was debating about who should play the part of the Prince in the production of Cinderella, he volunteers after he learns that he would get to marry Yui, who was playing the part of Cinderella, in the end. Dionysus Hades is shown to have a good relationship with Dionysus, with Hades looking after him when he has a hangover. Zeus Though Hades is his older brother, Zeus is shown to feel superior to him, and the two share a tense relationship because of it. Trivia *His puns are rather cold and lame to the other gods. *His least favorite food is eggs. *His limiter is a skull necklace with a garnet gem. *His last name comes from the poetic variant of his name. *He is very well versed in constellations, though most of the stories he tells behind them are tragedies. *He likes daifuku (大福) because the name means good luck. *In routes other than his own he takes care of a tortoise named Sadalsuud, which means "luckiest of lucky stars". Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Category:Gods